


Gifset for Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing

by matan4il



Series: Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing (Jewish!Buck 'verse) [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholic!Eddie, Jewish Character, Jewish!Buck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Gifset to accompany this fic series, made by the incredibly talented and lovelyEmilie.This series explores aspects to the relationship between Buck who's Jewish, Eddie (who was raised Catholic) and their little family unit with Chris. Each installment can be read independently as well.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing (Jewish!Buck 'verse) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Gifset for Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Emilie, thank you so much for this beautiful gift, darling! It's beautiful and I'm in love with it! xoxoxox

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me with more content at [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
